Love Gone Awry
by Ayame4
Summary: Kagome/Inuyasha Kagome's dreams are becoming reality...but that's the nightmare! When she dreams she's with Naraku, and bceomes pregnant, what will the group do? And what about Nazuna, the only surviving member of her new village? And is Kagome ill? What
1. The Beginning

A heavy fog engulfed the surrounding area. But still, the girl ran on. No moon jeweled the sky, no stars twinkled. The young girl stumbled on a stray tree limb, as she was in the forest. She went flying and scratched her hands and knees. She ran still, though now with a slight limp. Her foreign kimono was tattered and slightly bloody. Her hair whipped behind her, and it started to rain…  
She saw a small village up ahead, a fire beckoning her. Slowly, the girl limped towards a hut, catching the attention of the miko who lived there.  
"Please, help me," she managed to choke out. "I'm…I'm being chased." With this last statement, the girl called Higurashi Kagome fainted.  
  
Higurashi Kagome woke with a start. What an odd dream, she thought. I've never been chased before, and even if I was, Inuyasha, Miroku, or even Sango would protect me…why would I dream that? Kagome nervously looked outside of Lady Kaede's hut. There's a strong mist, just like in my dream. Kagome, don't be silly, she reasoned with herself. There's a full moon and Miroku and Sango are here. Plus, Lady Kaede's magic could stop any demons. With this settled, Kagome decided to get some sleep. She didn't remember the dream the following morning.  
  
Kagome was one of the first of her troupe to awaken. She quickly started a small fire, and cooked some instant ramen. She ate her fill and went for a walk. She was just leaving as Inuyasha woke up.  
"Oi, wench, where are you going?" he asked, with his mouth filled with noodles.  
Kagome flashed a look of disgust in his direction, but his face was in his bowl and he missed it. Stupid Inuyasha. "I'm just going out for a walk, do you want to come?" Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes!  
"No."  
"Okay, well, tell the others where I am, and save some ramen for them, onegai, Inuyasha?"  
"Keh."  
"Oh, and Inuyasha, Kaede told me of a nearby jewel shard. It's near the village we were at once before, the one where you turned human. All those spiders…yuck! But, Nazuna will be there, I'm looking forward to seeing her again."  
While Kagome was sharing her monologue, Inuyasha was waking everyone up, and had already picked up Kagome's bag. He was about to pick up Kagome when she protested.  
"We're not going now, are we?! Can't I have any time to relax? Inuyasha! Put me down!!" She started to beat her fists against his shoulders, but then she started slipping and just held on. "I hate you," she whispered. Inuyasha just smiled. 


	2. Dilemmas All Around

Sango walked slowly behind Inuyasha and his new carry-on detector, but far ahead enough of Miroku. She admired Kagome. She's like a sister to me…a sister with silky soft skin, flowing raven-colored hair, bright eyes….NO! She's just a friend, just a friend!! She walked on, but stopped when she felt a hand behind her…er…on her behind.  
"A penny for your thoughts," Miroku said, completely oblivious to the enraged woman in front of him. She's blushing! I knew she liked me, I knew it!  
WHY?? My fantasy! Why? I hate him, that lecher!! "Hentaiiiiiiiiiii!!"  
Whack.  
  
"We're here! Oh, finally! I hope Nazuna is nearby, I want to visit her! Don't you, Inuyasha?"  
"Keh."  
"Oh, c'mon! She said last time she thought you were good, you made her believe not all demons are bad and-"  
"Kagome."  
"Inu…ya…sha?"  
"All demons are bad. Even me. Even Shippou, Kirara. Don't ever think otherwise. It will only bring you trouble."  
"Inuyasha! What are you saying? That you'd hurt me?"  
"No! Sometimes, like when I turn full-youkai, I can't control my actions. The last time was too close."  
"I didn't die, did I?"  
"That's beside the point! KEH!!"  
With this last remark, Inuyasha stormed off, tying the boat to a nearby tree. Stupid wench! What if I had really hurt her? I couldn't forgive myself, not ever…maybe I should trap her on her side of the well, she'd be safe and happy…no! I can't do that. I need to become full-youkai. I need to keep her here…but that's the only reason! The shards! Keh, that's the stupid wench who broke them, anyway. She has to stay, after that. She can't go home.  
  
Shippou and Kirara watched this scene with care.  
"Mew?"  
"Yes, Kirara, I think so, too. I wonder if they're going to have children…ooh! Do you think they'd let me name one? Hm…toy! No, chocolate! NO! Hm…Ooh, I know! Shippou Jr.! That's an honorable name, ne?"  
"Mew."  
"I'm glad you think so, too! Heehee." ^^;;;  
  
"Nazuna! Nazuna?" Kagome walked down the empty roads in the town, seeing no one. "Nazuna! Please answer me! It's Kagome!"  
"Ka…Ka…Kagome?" A girl of about 15 stumbled out of a nearby house. She wore ragged clothing, and her hair was matted. Bloodstains covered the faded fabric, the very same orange one from all those months ago.  
"NAZUNA??"  
"Kagome, you must leave! Leave! Or they…they will…" With this, she fainted.  
"INUYASHA!! HURRY!"  
Inuyasha, with his super-hearing, raced through the town with remarkable velocity. "Kagome?!"  
Kagome sat on the ground, in tears. "Look what they did to her! THEY DID THIS! Why can't they leave her alone? It's me they want! Why is everyone always affected? WHY CAN'T THEY JUST TAKE ME!? Tell me, I know you're there! WHY??"  
Inuyasha looked at the sobbing girl, shocked. "Ka…gome?"  
Kagome immediately stopped crying. She looked up from hair hands, and toward Inuyasha. "Yes?"  
Then she noticed the limp girl in front of her. With a piercing scream, she got up. "Is this…is she…who…how…what…"  
"She's not dead."  
"What happened??"  
"Don't you know?"  
"How would I know?" she asked quietly. "What do I know?"  
"But you were just screaming about someone! Someone tormenting someone else, it sounded like you knew what you were talking about!"  
"Who?"  
"What?"  
"Who was I talking to?"  
"What is your problem?" [At this, Kagome's head drooped down. Her eyes glazed. Her mouth was slightly open, and she didn't blink.] "Kagome? KAGOME!"  
Inuyasha shook the afflicted girl, but to no avail. She began shrieking and flailing her arms around, she was going into a seizure. Inuyasha, remembering a medical discussion Kagome had with Kaede, knew what to do. He held her tongue, so she would not bite it. He, with his other arm, held her close to him.  
After about 5 minutes (or was it five hours? Days?), Kagome lay limp. Inuyasha took his hand out of her mouth to brush back her hair. It was bloody, and had deep gashes in it. Ah, those will be healed by tomorrow anyway, he thought with a grimace.  
Now how will I explain this to the others? 


	3. Dream Sequence

Kagome slept for many days, as did Nazuna. Inuyasha told the others everything that had happened. They were all worried for Lady Kagome's sake.  
Poor Kagome! Sango looked at her best friend's sleeping form. She doesn't deserve this! She is so righteous, so pure, so giving…so beautiful. Her body so full, her lips quivering… Sango's breathing became quickened. What am I thinking? This is NOT normal! Maybe I need to get a guy in my life…but since Kohaku, I don't know if anyone could possibly compare…  
Miroku leaned against his staff on the other side of the room, watching an unaware Sango. She must really hate me…perhaps I should find someone new. It's too late to try to start over, nicer. I need to wipe the slate clean, get a fresh start. But with who? Hmm…perhaps that Nazuna girl? She is very beautiful, and is only 4 years younger than me, Kagome's age. I could see this working…Miroku's mind had already started envisioning his future with his bride, Nazuna.  
  
Sekkou smiled softly to himself. Poor, frail Kagome. Not getting what you want this time, are you? I've seen you, in your time, in mine…I know the truth. I know your secret. I'd better go tell the boss about your newly weakened state, he wanted to know when best to attack…don't worry, I won't let him hurt you, my love…  
Sekkou stood up from his crouch. With one last look at the abandoned hut, he turned and walked into the woods. A wolf ran across his path, he kicked it aside. He chuckled softly to himself. "Stupid animal. No one messes with Sekkou."  
  
She ran, further than before. This time there was no village, no miko of light…just fear. The fear was overwhelming in it, Kagome was drowning in it. A youkai-no time to see what type-crossed her path. She held out her hand, and purple light came out of it. The youkai melted. She could not stop, could not be stopped. Finally, she saw a castle ahead of her. She stopped, for a quick second, and lo and behold! there stood Naraku. He smiled softly, and she was peaceful. What was she afraid of anyway? Surely Naraku would protect her from any harm. She ran into his arms, and they shared a passionate embrace.  
He served her a meal, and a steaming goblet. Smiling, she graciously accepted it, not thinking for a moment of the contents. Naraku would never hurt her! He loved her. Later, they went to bed for the night. Kagome was happiest that day than ever before. 


	4. The Secret's Out

Kagome woke with a start. She sat up, and noticed she was sweating. She got on all fours, and crawled out of the hut. She crawled over to the soil, and threw up repeatedly. Inuyasha, who was awake, watched silently from a nearby tree. She turned over on her back, staring at the stars. Finally, she closed her eyes. She put a hand on her stomach, it ached so!  
She was not expecting her hand to move. Something in her stomach moved! That can't be normal…  
Inuyasha noticed everything with his keen senses. He heard the muffled sound of Kagome's hand sliding, smelt her fear. He heard her heart pounding, saw her disgruntled state. He jumped down from his tree-position.  
"Kagome. What have you done?"  
Startled, Kagome shakes. She turns over to face him. "Inu…ya…sha!" she sobs. "My dream! My dream! My-"  
She rolled over and threw up again.  
"Who is it?"  
"Wha…what?" Kagome sat up, and began rocking quickly, clutching her knees.  
"Who is it? Who is the father? When, Kagome? Why?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Inuyasha. What father?"  
"YOUR BABY! You're pregnant, KAGOME! Don't lie to me, there has to have been a father…oh please, tell me it's not Miroku!"  
"My dream…in my dream…no…no. No! NO! NO! NO!!!" She began to sob.  
In a soothing, quieter tone, Inuyasha asked, "What happened in your dream, Kagome?"  
After a few minutes, Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes. She gulped, and began to explain.  
"…I was running, like always. I don't what from. This time, I found Naraku. I…I flew into his arms! I ate a meal, drank from a steaming goblet, and then…" Kagome could not finish, but Inuyasha knew what happened.  
Inuyasha turned away from her sobbing eyes, trying to keep himself from crying, also. "It must not have been a dream, then. You were under a magical influence."  
"Inuyasha."  
"What is it, wench?"  
Kagome's face scrunched up at his comment, on the brink of tears. Wench! Wench can mean girl, maid, or prostitute! Is that all I am to you? All you see me as? A stupid wench?" Kagome's voice quavered. "I'm just an ordinary whore, aren't I? I'm not good enough for you, is that it?" She was almost shouting now. "No, I'm a stupid human! One with even a small amount of youkai blood is better! IS THAT IT? I'm not powerful, why would you want me? I've been tainted! Unlike Kikyou! Oh, no, precious Kikyou! The one who is always there to aid another, who taught you to love! Well, I taught you to live, Inuyasha! Does that count for nothing? Does my love for you matter not?"  
Upon realization of her last statement, Kagome's eyes widened. She recoiled in horror. Then, without warning, she fled toward the boat. With amazing speed, she untied it and set it on the river. Inuyasha, standing stunned, realized what happened too late. He raced to the river, but there was no trace of the boat. He did see a piece of green cloth on a jagged rock near the waterfall, but nothing else.  
She could not have gone upstream in these rapids. The waterfall is less than 20 meters away from where our boat was, she had to have gone over…Kagome!  
Inuyasha jumped over the edge of the cliff, searching for any trace of Kagome. He saw splintered pieces of wood here and there, but nothing else. "Kagome!" he called, desperate. "Kagome!" 


	5. The Spy and the Prince

Sekkou waited at the bottom of the waterfall. He knew sooner or later Kagome would become emotional - and he hoped she would choose to run away in the boat. Sure enough, he saw her fall and heard her gasp…and she fell.  
Luckily, she landed NEAR a jagged rock, not on one. He dashed to the river's edge, scooped her up, and ran through the forest. Her clothes were tattered, and evil as he was, he decided to ignore his 'urges' and buy her a new kimono.  
He brought her to a nearby village, explained he found her on the riverbank, and purchased a kimono. "Don't stir, my sweet, we're almost there."  
Kagome woke midway through the forest. First she noticed a soothing sensation, like she was in motion. Without opening her eyes, she thought, Inuyasha. Satisfied with her conclusion, she fell back asleep.  
  
iRun! Run!/i Kagome ran faster than ever, but this time she knew her enemy. It was Inuyasha, Inuyasha who wanted to kill her, to destroy her. Naraku waited on the other side of the cliff, she only had to reach him...She got to the precipice, and jumped, bracing herself for the impact. She screamed, "Naraku, help me!" only Naraku just smiled. "Help you?" he asked. "Why?" It was then Kagome realized the true enemy was /i Inuyasha, he was trying to rescue her. If only she had known...If only...  
  
Kagome jerked awake. "Inuyasha?" she asked. She turned to face her savior, but found Jakkou's face instead. "Who are you?!"  
"Kagome, my darling, you have awaken! What good luck, we are almost there." Sekkou acted if he had never heard her question, and treated her like a good friend.  
"Let me go!" Kagome pounded her fists on his chest. "Release me! Somebody, help!"  
"Kagome, Kagome, please stop. I might drop you. We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself or your baby, now would we?"  
Kagome froze. "What do you know of my child? Who are you?"  
Sekkou's face hardened. "It seems you do not remember me..." He sighed. "Kagome, my named is Sekkou. I know all you know of yourself, plus more. I have watched you since your arrival in the Sengoku Jidai, since you first came through the well. You intrigue me. I..." He paused, taking a deep breath, never missing his footing. "I, well, I could say you /i me. I feel very strongly for you, Kagome. I mean you no harm."  
iOh, no, please, no! I'm caught in the arms of a stalker!/i Kagome started to cry. "Please, let me go! If you feel so strongly for me, just let me go!"  
Sekkou looked scared. "But...I love you, Kagome. I could make you happy, we could be happy. I can even help with your child..."  
"I love someone else."  
"Who?"  
"Let me go! Inuyasha! Help me! Someone! Someone, /i!"  
"Well, I still have to take you to the boss. So, shut up! I'm done being kind to you, I offered you a chance at life! I offered to help with that demon child of yours, to let you live! I offered you your freedom, don't you understand?"  
"B-boss?" Kagome stuttered. "Who is your boss?"  
"Oh, I believe you know him. His name is...Sesshoumaru." 


	6. The Death of a Spy, the Birth of a Plan

Inuyasha looked around the falls frantically. He tried to ignore what his demon senses were telling him...that she i/ here, and so was another youkai. An unfamiliar one. A i/ one.  
iNo, she couldn't be with someone else! Anyway, they'd have killed her already...but she had the shards...wait, no! They're in her bag, why would someone take Kagome? Take her away? This is just nerves, she isn't gone! Maybe she walked back up to camp...pregnant? Pregnant, hurt, human, how could she get back? What do I do?i/  
Inuyasha decided to trust his instincts and followed Kagome's scent. It was very faint, as she was wet from the river, and it was masked. After about an hour, however, he picked it up, clearer than before. He raced through the dark forest.  
  
Shippou turned over. He yawned. iHm...where's Kagome? Probably outside, I wonder if she's okay...i/ The half-asleep kitsune wandered out of the hut. iNo Inuyasha, either. It smells like they left a long time ago...what could they be doing in the woods, late at night?i/ He shrugged innocently, and went back to bed.  
  
Kagome could envision Prince Sesshoumaru perfectly. With his long, white hair, and his fur cloak on his right shoulder b[A/N: Episode 24 - Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga - they confirm it IS a cloak, not a tail, or a boa ^^+ of course, that was the dubbed episode, I have yet to see what it is called in the Japanese…]b/, he was one not to be reckoned with. His poison claws, his swift movements, his dog-transformation...he was more powerful than even Inuyasha.  
iHe's probably going to use me as ransom for Tetsusaiga! But I would think that's too low of him...but what else could it be? What if he kills me? I don't want to die, I should have stayed in my time! No! I love Inuyasha, if I had never met him...I don't want to think about this. I'll pray to Kami-sama and then maybe all will be well...oh, Inuyasha! Where are you?i/  
  
Sesshoumaru impatiently waited for Sekkou's return. iIf that imbecile, Inuyasha, does not come for this girl…what shall I do? Hmm…maybe that means Inuyasha would have been listening to the words I said so long ago…If I remember correctly, about humans, I said, "Why protect them? Why miss them? …why love them?" Perhaps Inuyasha is not as thick as I once thought…"i/  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
"Do not disturb me in my study, Rin."  
"Hai! But, Sesshoumaru-sama, Jaken will not play with me, he's grumpy about losing a race i/ …Would you like a flower?"  
Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin. She held her hand out toward him, and in it, a simple white flower. It was an act of kindness, something Sesshoumaru had not seen before. iShe deserves a normal life, this human.i/ He took the flower. iShe needs to have a real family.i/ He walked over to Jaken, who was panting in the outdoor courtyard. Rin, of course, followed. "You will play with Rin until i/ tires, do you understand, Jaken?  
"B-b-but, Sesshoumaru-sama, she never tires! This is so degrading of a full-blooded youkai such as myself!"  
"Do it or I will kill you."  
"Hai!!"  
Sesshoumaru watched Rin play with the obviously annoyed Jaken. Her face, so happy, so joyous, it was the most beautiful thing Sesshoumaru had ever seen. He smiled. Then, a plan started to form in his mind…  
  
Kagome had given up on Sekkou. She was now crying, talking aloud, mostly to herself. "Okaa-san, I love you, and Souta, too…Jii-chan! I may never see you again…even Buyo! Oh, Buyo! You're the one who led me to the Sengoku Jidai… [sniffle] Father! It's been so long since I've seen you…since you transferred to that job in America…"  
Sekkou was going to tell her to shut up, or possibly knock her out (she seemed to have lost all sanity), but he was intrigued. No mention of her father had been made until now. He had always wondered…  
"Father! Why did you have to divorce Mama?" Sekkou didn't understand the term 'divorce,' but he was not man/demon enough to ask her the meaning. "If you had stayed with her, this wouldn't have happened! Today was your anniversary, we would have been out celebrating! Oh, how I resent the new Higurashi-san! That…that…woman! Why did she have to come into i/ life? Why?"  
Sekkou was certainly entertained. Though it made him uneasy, Kagome thinking she was talking to someone who wasn't there. Of course, he'd never admit it.  
Soon the great castle of the Western Lands came into view. Sekkou smiled. iAh, Kagome can now meet the bossman. Though they've already met, this will be one hell of a reunion…i/  
  
Inuyasha made his way through the forest. He sped as fast as he could, and soon he saw the castle of his half-brother, Prince Sesshoumaru. b[A/N: Since Sekkou was carrying Kagome, he was not as fast as he could have been alone, also, he slowed down to talk/listen to her. Inuyasha was by his lonesome, and is probably faster than Sekkou, anyhow. He arrived shortly after Sekkou.]b/ iOh, shit! Sesshoumaru, you bastard! You lowly cur! What have you done to Kagome?i/  
  
Sekkou walked up to the castle with the now-sleeping Kagome in his arms. iAlmost there, my sweet. Perhaps Sesshoumaru will allow me to have my fun before he kills you? For surely he will do just that, there is no reason to let a human live…i/  
  
Ms. Higurashi looked out the window, toward the mini-shrine. iKagome is due back any day now,i/she thought. iAh, times like these are best spent alone, anyway. No one can worry if they don't see you cry…i/  
  
"Sesshoumaru," called Rin in a sing-song voice. "We have a visitor!"  
iAh, so that idiot Sekkou has finally arrived…i/  
"Can I go out and meet them?" she said, loudly.  
"Rin, be quiet. Do it for me."  
"Hai!" She saluted her father-figure. Spinning around quickly on a 180° angle, she said to herself, "I wonder where Jaken is…"  
  
Sekkou smiled. iAh, so Sesshoumaru is out there already. Doesn't miss a thing, that man.i/  
He approached Sesshoumaru. "Here's the girl, Sesshou-"  
With a single swipe of his poisonous claws, the prince killed Sekkou. He collected Kagome in his arms, and turned to go inside. iInuyasha shall be here shortly, if I'm not mistaken…i/  
  
Inuyasha had watched the whole scene from a nearby tree. iDamn, Kagome's in danger! What am I going to do? Kami-sama, help me!i/  
He jumped down from his sentry. In his mind, Kagome was as good as rescued. He had a plan. 


End file.
